Matthew Grayson (Extinction)
|status = Deceased |age = 25 |born = 2008 |relations = (Father) Nadine (Sister) (Step-mother) |origin = United States of America |gender = Male |ethnicity = Caucasian-American |hair color = Brown |eye color = Brown |first appearance = |last appearance = Book 3: Desire |death = Strangled by Deacon |life span = Chapter 8 - Chapter Three}} |songlink = Anna Sun}} Matthew Grayson was a main character in Extinction. A mature, yet naive, young man, Matthew is a man scrambling for purpose in a ruined world. With a strong sense of justice and set of morals that set him apart from most survivors, even his own father, Matthew's ambitious optimism separates from other survivors. Following the Grayson's family capture by The Father, Matthew worked on keeping spirit alive in Nadine and other prisoners. Their eventual escape was a success; however, during their escape, Matthew spared a member of the group, Deacon-a mistake that would come back to haunt him. On the road, Matthew was confronted by his own doubts, as everyone refuses to hear his idealism ideas and believe him to be weak. Questioning himself, Matthew ponders existence until he is able to help overcome Ash his trauma from the Father. Helping one person smile and find hope convinces Matthew to keep going with his beliefs. In Delaware, Matthew stepped up to be a protector for the zone and integrated himself well with others. However, Matthew's internal loneliness led him easily manipulated by Meredith Graves for sexual relations; unfortunately, she did not reincorporate the romantic views shared by him. For his parents' role in the fall of Delaware, Matthew angrily rejected them despite protests by Nadine. Matthew continued to bicker with his sister over morality, while also dealing with dismissal from Meredith. Despite the continuous rejection for him by others, Matthew gave his life to protect them from a vengeful Deacon after failed attempts to talk him down. Overview Matthew's most defying trait is one that many see as his weakest; his morality. His strong view on moral values and his 'radical' sense of justice lead many to see him as a burden in dangerous situations, even though Matthew knows how to defend others and himself; however, he tries to spare the lift of attackers when possible, one of the reasons being that he believes there is good inside even the most inhuman people. This, along with him not doing what is necessary for 'survival' (such as, for example, manipulating and stealing) has his parents look down on him as a failure when it comes to survival. However, the way Matthew sees it, what is the point of living if you shed away what makes you human? With this question, Matthew's ambitious hope is that he can show people that they don't gotta do immoral things to survive. Matthew is an extrovert, always finding satisfaction in putting just the smallest of smiles on dour faces. Awkwardly charming, witty, intelligent, loyal, strong-willed and happy, Matthew is a good friend to have at your side in times of need. His caring for others can seem overbearing, as he often finds himself trying to help people even when they don't want it. Is he really to blame for just wanting to help others? While it may seem so, Matthew is far from perfect, as he too holds his own demons. He is more emotional than others these days, and when enough is enough he finds himself in emotional fits that can push others away, although he always apologizes for it. Matthew, non-surprisingly, has a sensitive soul and often doubts himself, for many people abuse his gentle nature. Arc Killed Victims *Small amount of people *Moderate amount of infected Appearances In an alternate reality Trivia *Matthew belongs to Adrien for life tbh. ---- Category:Extinction Characters Category:Extinction Category:Characters Category:The Flash